Invade My Heart
by VyxenSkye
Summary: Kyuubi takes control, and Naruto does something that could possibly break the only person he’s ever actually cared for… NaruSasu friendship, RAPE
1. Chapter 1

Invade My Heart

By: Hitokiri Musei

Rated: M

Summary: Kyuubi takes control, and Naruto does something that could possibly break the only person he's ever loved… NaruSasu

Warnings: THIS STORY DOES INCLUDE RAPE! IF YOU ARE OFFENDED BY THAT, PLEASE DO NOT READ THAT PART! It's not particularly graphic, but be aware that it IS there. Other than that, basic torture, injury, and other such things. And yaoi.

Inspired by a doushinji that I found on the web called Sasuke/3. Most of the first little bit is almost exactly what happens there, but in the second chapter I begin making it up on my own.

**I do not own Naruto or the doushinji Sasuke/3.**

* * *

Chapter 1

Sasuke could not help but feel that something this night was wrong. He frowned, rubbing a hand through his bangs as he sat up in bed, looking out the window and into the dark night. Something just felt off, and it was worrying him, and yet, at the same time, making him slightly afraid.

Something big was going to happen this night.

The Uchiha threw his blanket off of my legs, sighing as he pushed himself to his feet. He knew that he would not be getting any sleep for the rest of the night, so he might as well get up and move. He couldn't just lie idly in bed; his body wouldn't let him remain still that long.

After pulling on his shirt he opened his door, moving quietly into the cool air. It was steadily getting colder, what, with winter nearly here, and he reached back inside his room to grab his cloak before continuing through the house and towards the front door.

The cold air hit him rather harshly, he shivered faintly before his body adjusted to it and he wrapped himself in his darkly-colored cloak. Slipping into his shoes, he moved through the Uchiha complex and towards the front gate, feeling the need for a walk through the city. Perhaps that would help to calm his nerves so he could get some sleep before the sun came up.

The night was calm and cool, helping to settle his nerves and ease his body into a better comfort zone. He breathed deep, closing his eyes for a moment before opening them and moving onward through the night. He went through the city quickly and quietly, heading for his favorite place on nights like these.

The field.

Sasuke smiled as he thought back. It wasn't really anything special, this field. It was merely a place that he had used to come to as a child, and now as a 15 year old he still returned there to think and wander. That place just helped calm his thoughts. It made him feel lighter and better, like everything was going to work out, no matter what kind of problem there might be.

He loved it there.

The Uchiha smiled to himself as he stepped onto the familiar grass, the feeling growing as he went further onto the large open space. The tall grass and dying flowers waved around his waist, the field's aura seeping into him. It was as though the place had a chakra of its own, a healing, warm chakra.

Sasuke stopped when he had reached the near center, the feeling of warm and happiness nearly overflowing in his heart. He felt at peace, content, confident, and safe. He allowed his mind to wander, not really paying attention to his surroundings as he drew his chakra up, pulling himself into a meditative state as he settled cross-legged on the soft, cold grass.

Pulling his cloak tightly around himself to keep warm, he grew still in the cold night air. Time passed without his knowing, his body resting as he rested his mind. His hair whipped across his pale face, the dark strands dancing over his moon-pale skin.

Sasuke's eyes snapped open. Someone was coming, and quickly. Someone powerful. Sasuke shivered as the chakra burned against his own, the power crackling and swirling around him in the semblance of fire. Sasuke felt a trickle of fear slither through him, and he steadied himself, his body automatically readying for combat.

Thudding footfalls sounded somewhere; he could not pinpoint the location as the wind carried the sound to several different sides. He tried desperately to locate the burning chakra, but it was welling around him, drowning him in heat and rendering his chakra sense useless. The footsteps were too rapid to be two feet; it was something moving on all fours. An animal no doubt.

Sasuke suddenly gasped, his eyes widened as he whirled. He barely had a chance to see a figure leaping through the air, and then he was hit hard, sending him backwards into the grass, landing harshly on his back. The movement knocked the wind out of him, keeping him gasping for a moment as the creature placed clawed hands against his forehead and throat, pinning him to the ground.

Sasuke cracked his eyes open to peer up at his capturer, trying to figure out who it was. He gasped as he realized.

"N-Naruto?.!"

The blond was naked, his body rugged, dirty from running through the village on all fours. His hands were sharply tipped; the whiskers on his face more defined than Sasuke had ever seen them. His blond hair was wild, in complete disarray around him face. But the worst were his eyes.

Naruto's normally soft, playful blue eyes were a fiery red; the pupils slit and thinned out to mere lines. They were angry eyes, eyes full of lust and want and dominance.

The blond growled throatily, baring his teeth, his fangs. Sasuke's eyes widened and he turned to try and get away, out from under the blond's pinning touch, but Naruto raked a clawed hand over his back, the claws tearing away his cloak and shirt, ripping them both easily to shreds. Sasuke shivered and yelped faintly as the stark cold air bit into his skin, struggling again as Naruto ripped at his shirt, tearing it fully from his body.

Sasuke cried out as Naruto pushed him down again, pinning him to the ground this time with his whole body, pressing down harshly against the Uchiha's thin form. Sasuke cried out at the pressure, trying to push Naruto away by his shoulders. But the blond was too strong for him.

Sasuke was terrified. He had never been so frightened in his entire life. Naruto wasn't in his right mind, it looked as though the Kyuubi had taken complete control, and the blond had no idea what he was about to do. Sasuke shivered once more.

_He… He's going to rape me…_

He knew. And he was terrified.

Sasuke looked to the side, his eyes widening slightly as he saw his weapons pouch, knocked off when Naruto had hit him, lying near him. If he reached he could get a kunai, some form of protection…

The Uchiha cried out as sharp fangs bit into his neck, his body stiffening as he tried to squirm away again as hot lips raked over his throat and jaw. He reached, stretched… and felt relief flow through him as the cool metal of a kunai touched his searching fingers. He wrapped a hand around the hilt, pulling it out of the pouch and raising it high into the air above Naruto's back as the blond ripped and pulled at his pants.

He froze. His arm shook, trying to pull down, but he just couldn't do it. Every time he went to do it, to drive the kunai into Naruto's back, he could see the blond's face, his smile, his goofy laugh, and the way that he lit up when Sasuke talked to him or invited him somewhere.

Sasuke winced as teeth touched his skin again, and then shakily lowered his weapon.

_I…can't do it…_

The kunai rolled from his limp fingers, rolling away from him to rest silently on the grass.

Sasuke cried out as claws raked down his chest and side, pulling along his body to rip his pants from his legs, throwing them away. By now Sasuke was numb to the cold, more intense now that he was without his clothes. The Uchiha yelped as Naruto's claws dug into his shoulders as the blond forcibly pulled him off the ground, pushing him onto his hands and knees on the grass. Sasuke panted, trembling, blood dripping from his wounds.

He had no more strength to fight back. He just couldn't do it. He knew that in order to stop Naruto while he was in this state he would have to kill him. And Sasuke just couldn't bring himself to do that, no matter the circumstances.

The world went white. Unimaginable pain roared up from the base of his spine, escaping his mouth in the form of a piercing scream. Tears escaped from his dark eyes, running freely down his cheeks and dripping from his chin. Screams poured from his mouth as Naruto pushed in and out of him dry.

A shriek escaped the Uchiha as he felt something tear, and then the warmth of blood trickled down his thighs as Naruto's thrusting forced him to his elbows, his head tucked down and screams and pleas for Naruto to stop echoing from Sasuke's mouth.

Sasuke could hear Naruto's growls and grunts of pleasure, and as the blond got closer to release he placed a hand at the back of Sasuke's head, forcing him onto the grass, pressing his face against the cold ground.

Sasuke panted for breath, trying to breathe around the horrible pain flowing through his body, his mind straining to keep up with the torture his body was going through. His blood flowed freely, his body screaming at him to pass out, but his mind keeping him awake, forcing him to keep experiencing this horror.

There was a hot rush inside and then Naruto pulled out, flipping him onto his back and then thrusting back in after a moments wait. Another scream tore from Sasuke's lips, his already fragile mind cracking even more beneath the pressure on him.

_Please… stop!_

The last thing he heard was Naruto's animalistic howl of triumph, and then reality fled.

* * *

Kakashi gasped, raising his head as he heard the sound thunder through the night. This wasn't something you heard every day, the howl of an animal, of a creature that no one ever wanted to encounter. 

And yet, the sense that something was wrong kept nagging at the back of his mind even as he tried to shove the sound from his mind and continue on his way. Sighing, the jounin turned, heading to where the sound had originated.

He moved quickly, wanting to investigate this and then get home to get some sleep. He came to a field, frowning as he spotted the trampled down grasses somewhere in the middle. He walked quickly through the grass, and then blinked.

There was someone laying there… a small figure sprawled across the grass. He got a little closer, and then was able to make out the curve of a raised knee. He took another step, and then his heart leapt into his throat, a gasp leaving him.

Sasuke lay there, his body splayed almost artistically over the grass, blood staining the ground all around him, though the darkest and thickest patch was between his spread legs. His dark hair was spread around his head, displayed over the grass. There was a slight blue tinge to the Uchiha's skin; he had been out in the cold for some time. There was a multitude of wounds over his pale body, what looked like claw marks and bites.

Kakashi knelt by the Uchiha's head, and then gasped faintly as he saw his eyes. Sasuke's eyes were open, but completely blank, void of any sort of life. The normally vibrant black was dull and lifeless, as flat as a doll's glass eyes. Kakashi reached down with two fingers, sighing in relief as he found a weak, but steady pulse at Sasuke's throat.

The jounin lifted Sasuke, cradling his rather small body to his chest. He found the remains of the Uchiha's dark cloak, wrapping it around Sasuke and proceeding towards the Hokage tower, where he knew he would find Tsunade.

_What happened to you, Sasuke?_

* * *

_What's happened?_

Naruto blinked in shock, sitting in his bed. He didn't remember getting out of bed, and yet he was dirty, as though he had been running around.

And he was nearly covered in blood.

The blond shivered, and then thought to take a sniff of the life liquid drenching him, knowing that it would give him an idea of whose blood it was, considering the Kyuubi gave him a higher sense of smell. What he found nearly gave him a heart attack on the spot.

_S-Sasuke?.!_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Naruto ran through the streets, heading towards the Uchiha complex that was on the other side of Konoha from his apartment. He moved as quickly as he could, still pulling on his jacket as he did. He had only taken enough time to wash up and pull on some clothes before running out of the apartment, heading for where Sasuke lived.

_What could have happened? Why did I have Sasuke's blood on me? And why can't I remember it?.!_

He leapt the front gate of the Uchiha compound, heading straight into the complex and towards the main building where he knew Sasuke lived. There was, as always, no sign of life within the compound, the place was eternally silent and empty.

Naruto pounded on the front door, and then threw it open when there was no response. "Sasuke?.!"

There was no response, even though Naruto knew that by now Sasuke should have heard or sensed him. Sasuke was too good of a ninja not to notice him.

He searched the entire house, throwing out his senses to try and find Sasuke's chakra, but there was no sign of him in the complex. He ran from the compound, panicked, only thinking of one more place to look.

The hospital. Sasuke's blood was on his hands, so the Uchiha was no doubt injured. But why was there blood on his hands when he had woken up at home, in bed?

_What the hell is going on?.!_

Naruto reached the hospital in record time, running in the front door and up to the desk. "Is Sasuke Uchiha here?.!"

The woman behind the desk blinked, and then looked down at her records. Before she could say anything there was a noise from behind Naruto and he whirled to see Kakashi standing behind him, his single visible eye serious and almost afraid. Naruto took a few steps towards him, swallowing.

"K-Kakashi-sensei?"

The older did not speak; he simply gestured and led Naruto into the hallway, walking purposefully and steadily. Naruto swallowed again, and then darted after his sensei, worry flooding through him.

Kakashi directed him to a closed door, and then put a hand on Naruto's shoulder before he opened the door. "He's asleep right now, but please… be careful."

Naruto frowned. "Careful? What do you mean?"

"I'm not stupid, Naruto. I can see the marks on his body."

Naruto blinked, but had no idea what the man was talking about. He turned back to the door, pushing it open and moving inside. Kakashi slid the door shut after him, and he was left alone in the room.

_Bip…bip…bip…_

Naruto walked up to the side of the bed, his heart skipping a beat as he saw his rival and friend.

Sasuke was nearly as white as the sheets beneath him; his lips parted slightly, a slight blue tinge to them. His eyes were surrounded by bruised skin, cuts and discoloration of his face starkly apparent against his thin skin. His throat was bruised in the shape of a hand, what looked like claw marks around the back of his neck.

Naruto took a step closer, moving aside the hospital kimono in order to see a little better.

Bandages were wrapped around most of Sasuke's chest and upper arms, moving down his stomach. Naruto could see blood seeping through the white linen, blood in lines, more claw marks. Every inch of skin that was visible was bruised or scratched, and Sasuke's breathing was slow and shallow.

The blood bag hanging next to his bed was pumping the life liquid into his body; Naruto could tell by smell that there wasn't much left in the Uchiha's body. Sasuke had nearly died of blood loss.

"S-Sasuke…" Naruto murmured, shocked to the core. "What happened?"

Sasuke did not answer him, out cold on the bed. Naruto sighed, pulling up a chair and settling in it to wait.

It was all that he could do.

* * *

Naruto was startled awake by the sound of sheets rustling. He snapped upright, his sapphire eyes flying to the bed in front of him as he saw movement.

Sasuke had been unconscious for nearly three days. Sakura had been in and out for the past few days, but she was kept away most of the time by other things, her training as a med-nin for example. She tried to get in as often as she could, however.

Kakashi had never told him what he had meant by his comments that night, though every time he saw the copy ninja he would get a look that said that he was disappointed. Naruto wondered in what, but he couldn't figure it out. Kakashi didn't get angry or disappointed often, and when he did it was a very big deal.

Naruto was disappointed to see Sasuke go still once more, his breathing only stuttering a bit before he stopped moving once more. The blond leaned back, sighing as he did. _I just want to find out what happened! How did you end up like this, Sasuke?_

There was no response from the unconscious boy, and Naruto ended up having to wait longer for his answer.

It wasn't long before the nurse came in to change Sasuke's bandages and make sure that he had the proper dosage of medicine and such. Naruto moved backwards as always, but didn't leave the room this time. He wanted to see Sasuke's injuries for himself.

As the woman removed the linens Naruto found his eyes growing wider and wider. He had thought that Sasuke was bruised up before, but the skin that was revealed to his eyes was even worse off, the claw marks scoring the pale skin raking red lines of pain and destruction.

Sasuke moaned softly as the nurse spread salves over the marks to help them heal, and then winced as she squeezed pus and infection out of another set that was angry red and no doubt warm to the touch. Infection was settling into a few of the wounds.

Naruto watched all of the procedure with worried blue eyes, and then moved forward again when the nurse pulled the blanket back over Sasuke's body and turned to leave. She smiled at him as she left.

"He's lucky to have such a loyal friend. Don't worry, he'll be alright in no time."

The blond smiled at her. "Thank you."

As she left Naruto turned his eyes to the folder that was sitting beside Sasuke's bed. He knew that he probably should just leave it alone, but he knew that it would no doubt carry some information of what had happened to his friend.

He lifted the thick blue folder carefully, opening it and flipping through a few of the pages. "Multiple lacerations along chest and torso… claw marks along back and hips… hand-shaped bruises on throat, along with claw marks… fractured wrist… massive blood loss and cold exposure…"

He put the folder down, unable to read anymore. _My god Sasuke… who did this to you?_

He heard a noise from behind him and turned to see Sasuke's eyes fluttering open slowly. He let out a small sound of happiness, darting forward to lean over his rival. "Sasuke!"

The reaction he received was far from the one he expected. Sasuke flinched, his eyes flying open wide and his body shifting away from the blond hovering beside him. Naruto took a step back in shock, watching as his normally strong and self-assured rival cowered on the opposite side of the bed.

Naruto looked into obsidian eyes that were flat and glassy, a far cry from the determined, powerful orbs that had been there before. Naruto swallowed, reaching out. "S-Sasuke?"

"S-stay aw-way!"

Naruto flinched backwards, hurt and concerned. "Sasuke, what's wrong? Why are you scared?"

"J-Just stay away from m-me!" Sasuke stuttered out, closing his eyes and hiding his face in the cage of his arms.

The blond frowned, moving forward and putting a hand on Sasuke's arm. This provoked a thin scream and Sasuke frantically lashed out, managing to land a few weak hits on Naruto's shoulder, but not enough to hurt him.

"STOP IT! DON'T HURT ME! STOP! _**STOP!"**_

"Sasuke, what are you talking about?.! I'm not going to hurt you!" Naruto cried, trying to hold Sasuke so that he wouldn't hurt himself further with all of his flailing around.

Hands were suddenly pulling Naruto away from Sasuke, pushing him away from the Uchiha and to the floor. Kakashi stood there, his eye angry as he looked down on his student.

"Kakashi-sensei…" Naruto murmured, watching as Sasuke slowly calmed down, his breathing still rather fast and panicked. "What happened to him?"

"What do you mean, what happened to him? You did it, Naruto!"

"I… I _**what?"**_

Kakashi glared. "You _**raped **_him, Naruto."

* * *

I think I made Kakashi too out of character... SORRY! 


	3. Chapter 3

Last chapter, and it's short. Yea, I know, this story was ridiculously... well, ridiculous. It was a spur of the moment and it ended up being something that I probably should have kept in my vault. Well, I hope that you like it (vaguely) nonetheless, and I appriciate you reading, no matter how much the story needed help. Ja ne!

* * *

Chapter 3

Naruto could only stare.

"But… but how? When? Why don't I remember?" he stammered, staring at Kakashi.

The silver-haired man blinked. "You don't… remember? You have no idea what happened that night?"

Naruto shook his head. "No. All I know is that I woke in my house covered in Sasuke's blood. I cleaned up and ran to find him because I wanted to know what had happened! What do you mean I did it?"

Kakashi moved past the blond to where Sasuke was still cowering on the bed, rubbing a hand over the raven's hair gently. Sasuke sank closer to the man's touch; he seemed to have formed some type of security in a bond with Kakashi. His eyes stared accusingly at Naruto, though he didn't say a word.

Naruto swallowed. _What could have I done?_

There was a long silence, and then Kakashi spoke. "I think I understand now. The claw marks, those are from the Kyuubi, not you. It was only your body…" He closed his single visible eye, thinking. "I know that Sasuke is smart enough to realize that, so why is he so closed off…"

Naruto moved forward a step, wanting to see if Sasuke would still have the same adverse reaction to him. Sasuke didn't move backwards any, but he did flinch as Naruto's hand was outstretched in his direction. The blond felt a stab at his heart, frowning. "I'm not going to hurt you Sasuke… I would never want to do that…"

Sasuke's lips pressed into a thin line, and then he spoke softly. "Just keep away."

"But Sasuke, I don't want to hurt you! I wouldn't do that, you know that I wouldn't, right?" Naruto said, desperate to get his friend to understand.

"I know!" Sasuke cried out, coming away from Kakashi's side. "I know that, alright? It's just that… _he _is different than you. What if he got out again, hm? What would happen then?"

Naruto was at a loss for words; he didn't know how to respond to the question. He was quiet for a long moment, and then he spoke. "I don't really know. But I promise you, I won't let him do that again, not without a fight." He looked up, his blue eyes serious and full of pain. "I never want to see this happen to you again, Sasuke. I care about you too much to let you get hurt."

Sasuke blinked at those words, his dark eyes staring at the blond in a little shock. He remained silent, and then nodded. "Alright. I believe you."

Kakashi's mask moved in a way that indicated he was smiling. "I see. You were just a little frightened by waking up to see him there, yes?"

Sasuke nodded, a faint blush coming to his cheeks. "I'm not afraid of him."

"Yes you are." Naruto said fiercely, rushing forward a few steps and watching as Sasuke flinched. "See? You still flinch."

"I can't help it, alright!.?" Sasuke growled. "I'm not afraid of you! I'm just… nervous."

Naruto looked down, his blue eyes dark as he did. "That wasn't even me… I don't even remember what happened, and you're still afraid of me…"

There was a silence for a moment, and then Sasuke reached out, putting a shaking hand on Naruto's shoulder. "I know that it wasn't you… It just… it scared me, to know that you were capable of something like that, whether or not you were aware of it." Sasuke tilted his head down, getting into Naruto's face. "Do you understand?"

With a nod the blond smiled slightly. "Yes. I do. I just hope that this won't ruin our friendship, Sasuke."

That made the black-haired boy snort. "As if we were ever friends, dobe."

Naruto growled. "After all that I've done for you, that's all that you have to say?.! Geez, teme, you are such an ass."

"Not any more than you."

Kakashi grinned from his spot in the corner of the room. 'Perhaps things will go back to normal after all…'

* * *

"Hey, Sasuke!"

The black-haired boy looked up as he heard his name shouted across the training grounds, smirking slightly as his blond knucklehead of a friend came into view. Naruto ran up to him with a huge grin on his face, his blue eyes closed against the bright sunlight of the afternoon.

"Ya wanna spar, Sasuke?"

Sasuke snorted faintly. "Why would I want to spar with a dobe like you?"

Naruto glared at him, punching him in the arm. "Teme."

Both were forcibly reminded of the events of nearly a month ago as Sasuke flinched at the punch. While Sasuke had managed to get over his fear of Naruto, he still jumped every now and then when Naruto hit him or threatened him in some way. In truth, this would be the first sparring that he would have with Naruto since the incident.

Sasuke just hadn't been able to take the beating, not only physically, but also mentally. The sight of Naruto rushing towards him with weapons and such had been too much, especially that close after the… problem.

Though both had been willing to forget it, Sasuke understanding that it had been the Kyuubi, and Naruto realizing that he simply needed to work on his control, there hadn't been any problems. Naruto had started getting lessons from Kakashi in controlling the inner demon, lessons that taught Naruto self-control and discipline in order to help him calm his demon. They had been working perfectly, already Naruto had better chakra control and the demon had not gotten out again, even though Naruto had said that he had been fought a few times.

Sasuke was proud of him, he supposed. At least on some level.

And so all had been forgiven. Sasuke had moved on, healed, and learned to cope with what had happened. Naruto had helped immensely, moving things at Sasuke's pace, and simply being there throughout all of the troubles. Sasuke had nearly forgotten the events.

Naruto crossed his arms. "So, teme? You comin'?"

Sasuke scoffed lightly, stuffing his hands in his pockets and taking a few steps forward, ready to face the fight. "Always, dobe."


End file.
